


Если бы

by WTF Anime and Manga 2021 (Anime_Shelter)



Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: спецквест [8]
Category: Made in Abyss (Anime)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, F/M, Lost Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%20and%20Manga%202021
Summary: Если бы Торка был богом, он бы защитил всех, кто ему дорог
Relationships: Lyza/Torka (Made in Abyss)
Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: спецквест [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195148
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Выкладки команды WTF Anime and Manga 2021





	Если бы

Эту дурацкую фразочку Лиза подцепила у одного из бывших – очень бывших – любовников, и та прекрасно вписалась в её странноватые привычки.

– Ты просто бог, – восхищается Лиза: они на четвёртом уровне Бездны, а в котелке блюдо, достойное лучших ресторанов.

– Ты просто бог, – шепчет Лиза, без сил лёжа на мятой простыне, и её мокрое от пота тело блестит в полутьме.

– Ты просто бог, – едва слышно бормочет она, когда после массажа из уставших мышц уходит боль.

В ответ Торка лишь смущённо улыбается.

***

Торка как-то сказал, что если бы он действительно был богом, то защищал бы Лизу и их детей от всех опасностей.

Если бы…  
Но боги не умирают, не лежат на холодной земле, не смотрят пустыми глазами в равнодушное небо.  
Лиза хрипло воет, будто раненый зверь.  
Бездна молчит. Бездне плевать на некогда любимое дитя.

***

В одной далёкой стране люди верят: умерев, человек может стать богом и помогать людям, если действительно этого хочет.  
Наверно, не так уж они и неправы с этой странной, нелепой верой – ведь с той стороны, куда Озен унесла малышку, словно в ответ на беззвучные просьбы-молитвы вдруг раздаётся детский плач.  
Бездна по-прежнему молчит, но Лиза больше ничего у неё не просит. Лиза засыпает, и в шелесте листьев ей слышится голос Торки, напевающий колыбельную.


End file.
